Yule Ball Trick
by Hogwartsowls
Summary: When Harry and Hermione won't tell Ron who their dates are for the Yule Ball he gets suspicious and the results almost send him to the hospital wing.


Christmas had arrived at Hogwarts. A layer of snow glistened on the grounds, twelve trees decorated the Great Hall and all throughout the castle garland and holy and ornaments hung for all to admire. And above all, the prospect of the Yule Ball filled everyone with festive cheer.

"Harry not you too!" Ron's loud complaint caught the attention of many occupants of the Gryffindor common room. Most rolled their eyes and looked away but a few tried to listen in. "Hermione won't tell me who she's going to the Ball with and now you won't either! It's completely unfair! I told you who I was going with!"

"Actually, Lavender told most of the common room with that lovely squeal of delight," Harry replied sarcastically. "So it really isn't unfair that I'm not telling you because you really haven't told me."

"But you know who it is I'm going with! I don't even have a clue who either of you are going with. Can you please just tell me?" With a huge sigh, Ron flopped dramatically onto the couch beside his friend.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "I'll give you a hint. I'm going with someone you know."

"Wonderful that narrows it down to half the bloody castle. Be a bit more specific would you."

"I've already said too much," Harry said with a smirk. "Come on; let's play a game of chess."

"Fine," Ron grumbled. He grabbed a chess board from under the table and started setting up the pieces. "So do you know who Hermione's going with?"

"Just because we're both not telling you doesn't mean we've told each other," Harry answered as he set a rook in place. "So I have honestly no idea."

"Bugger, I was hoping you would know." Ron set his last pawn down. "Alright, your go."

Harry moved his pawn forward two spaces. "I guess you'll just have to wait until Saturday."

"Please Hermione, I'm going spar here! Can't you just tell me already?"

"Honestly Ronald, I've already said that I'm not telling anyone. Just leave it alone." She picked up two books and studied them. "Which one do you think Harry'll like best?"

Ron looked over her shoulder at the covers. "He already has the one about the British League. Get him the one about the American teams, I saw him looking at it last time we were in here."

"Perfect! Now I just need to grab something for Ginny and I'm all set," Hermione said happily as she set the first book back on the shelf. "Was there something you needed to get before we go?"

"Not really, I need to stop and get some endless-pages notebooks for Fred and George but that's it. Harry and I got most of our shopping done last week." Hermione paid for the book and she and Ron left the store. "And speaking of Harry, did he tell you who he's going to the Ball with?"

Hermione sighed. "No he hasn't so stop pestering him. If he doesn't want to tell us then we need to respect his wishes. Besides, you'll find out tomorrow anyways."

"I swear you two are going to be the death of me," Ron grumbled as he followed Hermione into another shop.

"Hello Ron, you look very handsome tonight," Lavender said sweetly.

"Hi Lavender," Ron answered distractedly as he looked around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Harry and Hermione. They wouldn't tell me who their dates are."

Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and started dragging him towards the Great Hall. "I'm sure you'll see them eventually. Now come on, I want to dance!"

With a grunt Ron shook of Lavender's hand. "No, I want to see them when they first arrive."

"Maybe they're already inside," Lavender suggested. "Let's get some punch and then we can go look for them if you want." She tugged on his hand. "Ron?"

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered morbidly.

"Hiya Ron," Harry said with a large grin. The blond boy on his arm smirked gleefully.

"Do try to look less like a wet cat, Weasley. It's Christmas. Besides I'm sure your date would like someone a little more cheery to dance with," Draco Malfoy said cheekily. "Come on Harry, there are drinks in the Hall."

Ron watched flabbergasted as Harry and Malfoy walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. "Bloody hell."

"Oh Hermione, your dress is absolutely lovely!" Lavender called out.

Ron turned around and possibly looked more shocked at the sight of Hermione's date than he did at Harry's. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"'Fraid not, little brother," Fred said with a laugh. "Hermione told me your reaction was going to be one to pay for but this is something else. You look like a tomato!"

"Fred don't tease him. He's already had enough of a shock tonight," Hermione leaned up and pecked Fred on the cheek. "They're playing the Weird Sisters! Let's go dance!"

Ron blanched at the kiss. Fred howled with laughter and Hermione giggled as they went into the Hall. They quickly made their way over to Harry and Draco who were waiting for them by the drink table.

"Oh Merlin did you see his face! He was so surprised when he saw you two!" Hermione exclaimed when Harry spotted her and Fred.

"Was he all flustered when he saw you?" Harry asked.

"You should have seen him when Hermione kissed me," Fred laughed. "I thought he was going to feint!"

"I'm quite certain he would have if I had kissed Harry," Draco said with a smirk. "Actually, we might have to go test that theory before the end of the night."

"Yeah well you two go do that. Hermione and I are going to go embarrass poor Ronniekins with our wonderful dancing skills, aren't we, Love?" Fred asked giddily.

"We sure are! Harry, you and Draco have a wonderful time tonight. Hopefully Fred and I will see you later," Hermione called over her shoulder as Fred twirled her into the crowd of other dancers.

"We should go dance too, Love," Draco said. "We haven't seen Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall yet and we both know how much we want to see their reactions"

With a large smile Harry kissed Draco. "You're positively evil. Let's go."

From his hiding spot behind a pillar, Ron watched Harry and Draco make their way through the crowd. "I'm going to kill all four of them. But after I watch Harry and Malfoy surprise Snape and McGonagall. That's something nobody should miss."


End file.
